custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanahka's Chronicle/Entry 4
The evil power was confirmed. it was a Runask, red and green armor and a nasty temper. His name was Thrana-something. I remember the battle in detail. We were walking into another dark cave. Rohko said, "It's always a dark cave. Why can't we take refuge in a tree?" "Because not all of us act like Kanae-Ra-Brakas hybrids, Rohko," Zalko replied harshly. I was about to scold him for insulting Rohko for no reason when I realized that he would not listen if I tried. He was in a stasis field. "Free training dummies," the Runask said cheerfully. "Burtok will be pleased." Rohko bellowed and charged like a Kane-Ra at the Runask, but a blast of energy from his arm sent Rohko flying into a wall. The rest of us readied our weapons. "Who are you?" I asked sternly. "Who am I?" he repeated. "I am your new master, a representative of the absolute ruler of this island. I am named-" and he stated his name. I cannot recall it, but Lahka pointed out how dumb it was. As our adversary laughed in response, a twisted, lanky creature stepped forward. We did not know who he was, nor did we care much, as Rohko smashed him to the floor. I was slightly shocked at Rohko's sudden actions, especially since we all thought that he was unconscious. The creature bent out of shape on hitting the floor, almost as if he had no resistance to his joints bending backward. Right after this happened, he "reassembled" himself and turned on to the attack. The Runask laughed all the while, and announced, "You all are so pathetic, you couldn't figure out the Puzzle Scroll of Krekka if you tried." Either Mister Runask had met Mister Rohko sometime before, or just knew how to bug people to death, I will never know, but Rohko smacked the Thing away and plowed his clawed arm into Mr. Runask, sending him flying across the chamber. Matu approached our adversary and told him our plight on this island, explaining how we were poor, simple folk and only wished to make a home there. "Hah!" Mr. Runask barked sharply, "I've heard that one a dozen times, and have killed the liars just as many times. So I will do to you pitiful excuses for spies!" Mr. Runask raised his arm, revealing an energy cannon attached to it. He fired several times, but our group was too quick to be shot. The three mini-pirates linked eyes and combined, forming Zakalonn. A weapon grew out of its hand, which glowed and fired pulse blasts. Only two out of six fired hit our adversary, which was a little disappointing. I covered for Zakalonn by firing spinners. My little friends disintegrated the floor beneath Mr. Runask's feet, sending him to a short plunge. The plunge, being only about six feet, did not harm our enemy, just stunned him. This was a perfect opportunity for Vohk to rush in and deliver a dozen blows to our adversary, but all he did was run in circles around our enemy, intending to make a cyclone, no doubt. I rushed up to him and caught him in mid-run. "There are no wind currents for you to bend in a CAVE!" I shouted in his face. "Try something less flashy for once in your life!" Vohk smirked and said, "Then what point is there to doing it?" I grimaced and slapped him aside with my blade. I soon regretted my rash and very Rohko-like actions, but at this point I was too engulfed by anger to do much about it. I leaped into the pit, lifted my blades over my head, and began to bring them down on our enemy. I do not recall exactly what happened next, but somehow in ended with me against the wall and in a lot of pain. Matu and Hoka were clinging to our enemy's shoulders, trying to bring his to the ground. Our enemy was continuously firing his arm cannon to keep Zakalonn away, and his contortionist ally was dealing with Rohko. I realized that I needed to do something to help my team. Matu and Hoka were soon tossed off our enemy's shoulders, so I decided to start by distracting Mr. Runask while someone devised a plan. I continued to parry arm rockets and heat vision with my swords, all the while evading my adversary's stasis tool. I did not expect the plan to come from where it did, but, lo and behold, Rohko devised the winning plan. "Kanakha!" he shouted to get my attention. "Visorak cave!" I complied, doing exactly as I had done to a cave full of Visorak shortly after our mutation. What is that? Well, it involves me firing spinners at the ceiling of the cave, which I did. "Retreat!" Rohko and I shouted simultaneously. Vohk grabbed both Matu's and Hoka's arms and rushed out of the cave with them. Zakalonn smashed the contortionist into the cave when the creature stopped fighting to look at the ceiling. Zakalonn then ran out of the cave, but its stout legs were never meant for sprinting, so it looked winded. I soon realized that Rohko was still in the cave, grappling with the Runask. I shouted at Rohko to get out of there, but he didn't seem to hear me. There was masonry falling all around the cave entrance, and we all expected the worst. Dust blocked our view of the happenings inside, but we did hear a loud thud of someone hitting a wall. That impact sped up the rate of the cave-in. The falling masonry continued to fall for about another minute, and when it was done, we were sure that Rohko was trapped. Then we saw a scythe-like weapon burst through the rocks. It was Rohko, using Mr. Runask's tool to escape. Well, that was two days ago, and here I am now, sitting on my makeshift seat in my chamber, being haunted by Vohk's presence. He advises me that "'Mr. Runask's' name is Thranatuka, and Mr. Runask looks like it's written by an idiot." I advise him that I am thoroughly perturbed by his presence here and that I may shove his face into a small animal's burrow if he does not leave right this instant. He wisely decides to leave, thus allowing me to run out of things to write about. Continued... Category:Stories